


Cause the morning comes and you're not my baby

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [73]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Love, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Summer Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Sabrina is with Harvey but at times she can't help but be reminded of Jughead.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Jughead Jones/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Bite Sized Fics [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/452932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Cause the morning comes and you're not my baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> so I just finished the second season of Riverdale(so behind I know lol) and started the first season of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina(again so behind lol) and I crackship these two so hard already and was inspired when I saw this prompt on comment_fic on livejournal.
> 
> prompt: any. any. Being with someone and remembering another.

Sabrina paused as she looked over at Harvey, the both of them sitting on the steps of his trailer and maybe it was just the way he looked in this light but she couldn't help being reminded of Jughead.

Jughead Jones, the first boy she had ever truly loved if she were being honest with herself. Which, of course didn't mean that she didn't love Harvey because she did but she had fallen in love with Jughead over the summer. A romance that had started at Sweetwater River on the Fourth of July when he had been ditched by his best friend and she had been there just to walk around.

They had noticed each other and somehow the conversation had been easy like their souls just knew each other from the start.

Jughead had always joked that in another life maybe they had once known each other before. Something that Sabrina had wanted to deny but how could she?

She did come from a magical family and reincarnation could very well be possible as well. It was a likely hood.

But just like most summer romances do her and Jughead's had ended when summer did and they both had to go back to school in neighboring towns. Neither of them able to find the time to sneak away to be together.

The ending of the romance had hurt Sabrina more than she had expected which is how she knew she had fallen in love with him and not just the normal puppy dog kind of love most teenagers have.

It felt like it had been more than that, like indeed their souls had known each other in another life and that kind of love wasn't puppy dog love.

That kind of love was scary and the break up was hard even if she did have Harvey to lean on.

Even if through that heartbreak she had gotten with Harvey, which most people would say was a bad thing. That he was a rebound...and Sabrina, well she hoped that wasn't true.

She really did because she didn't want another heartbreak but she knew it could be true.

Maybe Jughead had been her soulmate and Harvey was just a replacement for that....but for now and the foreseeable future she didn't want to think of that. How she may have lost her soulmate because of life and timing and all that.

Then again with her sixteenth birthday coming up she would have lost Jughead anyway, just like she was going to lose Harvey and her friends, which was another thing she didn't want to think about.

It would just make her sad and today was supposed to be a happy day...every day was supposed to be happy. After all she lived in Greendale where every day felt like Halloween which was her favorite Holiday and also her birthday.

"Brina," Harvey's voice spoke bringing her out of her thoughts and she blushed as she looked at him, truly looked at him and this time she didn't see any resemblance to Jughead. "You okay, you checked out on me for a sec."

Nodding her head, Sabrina smiled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, "I'm fine..just fine," she lied not sure she felt bad for the lie.

After all some lies were necessary.


End file.
